


The Evil Side of the Light [The Awaken of his Instincts]

by Chibi_Chibi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chibi/pseuds/Chibi_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun is a semi-human whose "normal" life involves demons, immortals, and lunatics he calls his friends. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), falling in love wasn't particularly something he planned on doing, but nor is he trying to stop his feelings for his little demon friend; because at the end of the day Sehun is nothing but a poor high school student whom has absolutely fallen in love with the forbidden fruit—a small Charonte demon by the name of Luhan whose bubbly personality is enough to have the brunet on his knees.</p><p>Love is indeed a piece of crap but for the little demon, Sehun is more than willing to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Evil Side of the Light [The Awaken of his Instincts]
> 
> Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Fluff [lol idk how I'm pulling off the fluff tbh]
> 
> Pairing(s): Hunhan [main]  
> Kaisoo & Baekyeol [Almost nonexistent (only mentions of them) so don't get your hopes up!]  
> Uhm..mentions of Sesoo but nothing important really.
> 
> Length: Two/Three shots [unless I get inspired again]
> 
> Rating: NC-17 [Adult Content at some point]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Additional Note & Disclaimer] This is mainly a Chronicles of Nick (CON) fanfic. I am CON trash and I couldn't take it anymore (bc Kenyon teased us so much with book 3 and ugh) so I wrote a "small" story (hunhan version bc they're the ultimate ship lololol) to appease my inner desires (so this is my guilty pleasure). If you have read the books (along with the Dark-Hunters series) then you won't be as lost. It's confusing as it is (originally intended by the way) and there's a lot of unnecessary info but it was essential to the development of the plot. Just keep in mind that this was created out of...8 (or so) books in total? Yeah...it'll be really weird.
> 
> I'll post a character profile and character stats (and a small 'reminder list') to help you get familiarized with the characters. Some of the names will remain untouched (I'll use the original names they have in the books) to make things easier for you. The main focus will be Hunhan anyway so....yeah lol.
> 
> So with that being said, all credit goes to Sherrilyn Kenyon since her books inspired this....whatever this is lol. I do not own the characters of the book (she does, I just played around with the stats and personalities and changed the names and...yeah lol) or the entire plot as a matter of fact. There are a few scenes that originally came from the book but were altered according the flow of the story and the characters' personalities. So I take credit for nothing! Likewise, all credit for the pictures go to their respective owners (including Chanyeol...I took that picture from his ig lol).
> 
> Lastly, I beg your pardon (CON fans) if this offends you. I can assure you it was never my intention to do so. I just ship Nick and Simi a bit too much and my feels were actually killing me. Therefore, to not make things uncomfortable, I changed names and used my ultimate ship as the main characters instead. I apologize if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

"Do akri Sehun want Luhan to help him with anything else? Can the simi leave?"

_No, don't leave yet!_

"I don’t think so. It's okay now. Thank you for everything, Lu. I'll send Chanyeol a message to let him know I'll see him tomorrow," said the brunet, once again offering the smaller demon a smile that he reciprocated almost immediately. The smaller demon stood up and proceeded to walk toward the door. Instead of walking out like he was supposed to, the honey blond demon came to an unexpected stop and turned to face the brunet.

Sehun could have sworn his heart stopped for a second after seeing Luhan fluttering his thick eyelashes at him and blinking innocently as if he had forgotten something. Another smile made his way to Luhan's lips as he skipped back to the couch where the brunet was still in place. Sitting beside the semi-human boy once again, the demon turned his body completely so that he would be facing the other properly. Sehun was about to ask if he had forgotten something, but before he had a chance to ask, Luhan's lips had been planted against his own; pink, soft, and plush lips finally pressed against the brunet's (most likely) chapped ones.

Had Sehun known the other was planning to kiss him, he would have applied some Vaseline a few days in advance to smooth his lips a bit. He was completely taken back by the other's action, never once attempting to move or even trying to push the other away. He felt his heart fluttering at the feel of the other's pretty lips against his own; the pretty pair of lips that were still in place and never once intended to move. They were simply pressed against his, eyes completely shut as if trying to capture every single second of the kiss. Sehun forgot how to breathe, completely mesmerized by the sight of the pretty demon and overwhelmed by the other's (unexpectedly odd, for he had never noticed it before) scent.

Mint-y Kind of, which came amazingly surprising considering the amount of food the little demon consumed.

And when the demon finally pulled himself away from the brunet (biting his lower lip rather cutely from Sehun's perspective), Sehun didn't know whether to ask for an explanation or to pull him close again and press their lips together for a second time. Luhan didn't even look flustered. He blinked innocently at the brunet as if he had not just taken the other by surprise.

"Akri Sehun smelled of that evil human girl from earlier. The simi didn't like it." Luhan then stood up and walked away from the brunet, slightly waving at the dumbfounded semi-human that still remained motionless on the couch.

By the time the door was shut, Sehun was somehow able to finally breathe properly once again. He carefully touched his lips where the feel of the other's lips still remained, barely pressing his fingers against them as if afraid of the sudden warmth going away. After a few minutes, a sudden grin formed on his face, finally realizing that Luhan had indeed kissed him earlier. Furthermore, he had been the one to start the kiss without giving Sehun a chance to properly react.

By now, Sehun was more than sure that was he was _definitely_ crushing on the smaller demon and that was definitely _not_ a good thing.

_Man, this really sucks._

Grinning to himself once again, the brunet covered his face with his hands while he replayed the kiss they had shared previous moments ago in his head. He looked like an idiot just smiling to himself and covering his flustering face in the middle of the living room. Fortunately for him, he was too happy to care. He was too excited to know that maybe it wasn't unrequited love; too anxious to see the little demon again.

_Damn it. I'm doomed._


	2. Character Profile and Character Reminder

**Sehun (as Nick)**

** **

  * **[Slightly Irrelevant Info]** A sixteen-year-old whose existence is the key to the final fate of the universe; offspring to the Malachai and most wanted creature inside, as well as outside, the human realm.
  * Currently under the protection of Jongin—a Daeva demon whose only purpose is to keep Sehun alive until his father decides it's time to kill him. Ironically, he's also Sehun's best friend and _'part-time boyfriend_ (in a rather brotherly way), _'_ or so Jongin claims, whenever Sehun's being bullied.
  * Currently under the protection of Kyungsoo—his true nature is still unknown to even Jongin—whose only purpose is to watch over Sehun and proceed to kill him if he ever turns Malachai. He believes Sehun has a chance to suppress his destructive instincts; thus decides to abort his mission and devotes himself to stop his Malachai instincts one way or another.
  * Close friends with Chanyeol—the Dark-Hunter who saved his life when he was fourteen—whom is also an immortal and his unsurprisingly part-time boss. Likewise, friends with Yifan—the head of the Dark-Hunters—whom happens to be an eleven-thousand-year-old (if not more) God with an overly dark sense of humor. ~~~~
  * **[Important Info]** Lately has been overly attached to Luhan, a Charonte Demon (Simi Demon) of eleven thousand years old that has become Sehun's most recent love interest.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Oh Sehun

 **Nickname(s):** Boo, Baby, Hunnie (They're all his mother's personal nicknames for him)  
          External Hemorrhoid (Jongin's closest thing to friendship declarations)  
          Akri Sehun (Luhan's designated nickname because he's his "fav" human)

 **Designation:** Malachai

 **Job:** Chanyeol's Squire

 **Best Friend(s):** Jongin _and_ Kyungsoo

 **Worst Enemy:** Jiwon

 **Mode of Transportation:** His feet until he gets a license...and a car.

 **Weapon of Choice:** Jongin

 **Pet(s):** He's too cool for one, or so he claims.

 

 

**Luhan (as Simi)**

** **

  * **[Slightly Irrelevant Info]** A Charonte Demon (also known as a Simi Demon) of eleven thousand years old whom has merely three purposes in life: To eat whatever is it that is not part of his _'banned foods'_ list; to remain loyal to his friends; to protect his _Akri_ of any possible danger/threats.
  * Overly protective of his friends as well as the protector/father that has raised him ever since he was a toddler—Yifan. Often found in an incorporeal form in Yifan's body: A dragon tattoo that can vary in size depending on Luhan's will.
  * One of the very few creatures within the human realm that knows about Sehun's hidden powers, yet remains oblivious to his true nature. Likewise, amongst the very few creatures that knows about Jongin and Kyungsoo's hidden powers, though never once judges them nor attempts to tell on them with his Akri.
  * **[Important Info]** Inexplicably attached to his friend Sehun, the semi-human whose goodness and kindness awakens Luhan's sense of attraction along with other emotions; perhaps emotions he isn't allowed to experience, but nonetheless refuses to stop.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** (Wu) Luhan

 **Nickname(s):** Baby (occasionally when his akri feels overly lovable)  
          Babe (once every blue moon when Jongin feels overly sadistic during a fight)

 **Designation:** Charonte

 **Job:** Protecting his Akri because that's what the simi is there for!

 **Best Friend(s):** His Akri

 **Worst Enemy:** Artemis

 **Method of Transportation:** His Akri's body (incorporeal form: A dragon tattoo)

 **Weapon of Choice** : None because there's no need of one to eat someone. Literally.

 **Pet(s):** Uh...does his Akri count?

 

 

**Jongin (as Caleb)**

  * A Daeva Demon (A Demigod) that has been alive for much longer than he wishes; unfortunately for him, his life doesn't belong to him any longer.
  * Enslaved by the current Malachai and forced to become Sehun's protector; currently keeping the other alive until his master decides to finally claim his son's life.
  * Somehow attached to the semi-human and annoyingly protective of the other despite his complaints and provoked migraines. Ironically, he self-proclaimed himself as _'the hemorrhoid's boyfriend'_ to keep Jiwon (Sehun's greatest enemy/biggest bully) and the other Were-Hunters (shapeshifters) away from Sehun.
  * Suspicious of Kyungsoo and his still unknown purpose and true nature despite being unofficial allies to protect Sehun. Ironically, he's overly attached to Kyungsoo as much as he's attached to Sehun to the point where they spend most of their time together when they're not with Sehun.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Kim Jongin

 **Nickname(s):** Nini (Luhan's designated name because he's too lazy to say his whole name)

 **Designation:** Daeva Demon (Demigod)

 **Job:** Sehun's Guardian/Protector

 **Best Friend(s):** Sehun and (maybe, just maybe!) Kyungsoo

 **Worst Enemy:** The current Malachai

 **Method of Transportation:** During a fight? His wings  
                   On the daily basis? Porsche 911

 **Weapon of Choice:** Varies (for the most part his sword)

 **Pet(s):** Sehun

 

 

**Kyungsoo (as Nekoda)**

  * His true nature is still unknown, thought his main purpose is more than clear: To watch over Sehun and kill him if he shows signs of turning into the new Malachai. In other words, to kill him regardless of the circumstances.
  * **[Slighty Irrelevant Info]** Unfortunately (and surprisingly) he's overly attached to Sehun, for the boy shows no signs of being a threat to anyone. He's come to realize that there might still be a chance for Sehun and the rest of the world; thus has recently decided to abandon his mission and focus on protecting Sehun instead.
  * Has a very complicated love-hate relationship with Sehun's designated guardian, Jongin, and often find themselves fighting each other for the most random things. Whether they're friends at one second and enemies at the other, Kyungsoo finds himself opening up and maybe even trusting the Daeva Demon at all times, especially when Sehun is involved.
  * **[Unnecessary Fact]** Keeps a completely platonic relationship with Sehun, but _never once_ have they crossed the imaginary boundaries.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Do Kyungsoo

 **Nickname(s):** Soo (Sehun's designated nickname which is also used by Jongin)  
          Akri Soo (Luhan's designated nickname; practically stolen from Sehun)

 **Designation:** Unknown

 **Job:** Initially? To kill Sehun  
   Currently? To protect Sehun and to stop his Malachai Instincts

 **Best Friend(s):** Sehun and (maybe, still debating on it!) Jongin

 **Worst Enemy:** Anyone that tries to kill Sehun basically

 **Mode of Transportation:** A 1972 Corvette Stingray (color red btw)  
                 Jongin when he doesn't feel like driving.

 **Weapon of Choice:** A sword

 **Pet(s):** Jongin

 

 

**Yifan (as Acheron)**

  * **[Unnecessary Background Info]** An Atlanean (okay, half Chinese and half Athanean. That explains his looks. Don't judge him!) God of more than eleven thousand years of age and head of the Dark-Hunters. Their purpose is to fight Daimons (basically the equivalent of zombies) and to protect humans from the creatures of the night. He's primarily what's known as the Final Fate.
  * Friends with the human boy (because somehow Sehun's powers are well hidden, even from the final fate) one of his Dark-Hunters, Chanyeol, saved from being killed.
  * Father of the Charonte (Simi) Demon that is overly attached to Sehun. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) oblivious to Luhan's (his demon) inexpiable attraction and undeniable feelings for the human.
  * **[Slightly Important Info]** As the final fate, his word is law, and messing with those he cares about deeply—in this case his little demon—often results in tragic consequences.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Wu Yifan

 **Nickname(s):** Akri, Daddy (They all belong to his demon)

 **Designation:** Dark-Hunter; Atlanean God (shush!); Final Fate

 **Job:** Too many to list

 **Best Friend:** Other than Luhan, his identity remains a secret.

 **Worst Enemy:** Anyone who dares to touch, hurt, or mess with Luhan.

 **Mode of Transportation:** Too many to list (has a soft spot for his Porche though)

 **Weapon of Choice:** Doesn't need one to kill.

 **Pet(s):** Uh..more like Master? If so, definitely Luhan.

 

 

**Chanyeol (as Kyrian)**

  * **[Unnecessary Background Info]** A (half Korean, half Greek) Prince that was betrayed by his wife and tortured by his enemies until they put an end to his life. Currently a Dark-Hunter whose purpose is to fight Daimons and protect humans from the creatures of the night.
  * Saved Sehun's life when he was fourteen and eventually became not only a close, reliable friend, but his part-time boss as well.
  * Often finds himself wondering whether it was a good idea to keep Sehun or not, because being smart mouthed and a pain in Chanyeol's neck is enough to make the Dark-Hunter want to snap the human's neck from time to time. That is until he remembers that Sehun's personality is what makes him unique and reliable in any possible way.
  * **[More Unnecessary Info]** His housekeeper, albeit being a petite male with an angelic face and bubbly personality, is one of the most bad-ass people the Dark-Hunter has ever met. Perhaps that's what attracts him to the oblivious human he spends most of his time with.



**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Park Chanyeol

 **Nickname(s):** Yeol (Yifan's designated nickname because he enjoys annoying Chanyeol)  
          Yeollie (Luhan's cute designated nickname)

 **Designation:** Dark-Hunter

 **Job:** To kill Diamons (basically zombies that suck on human souls instead of human blood)

 **Best Friend(s):** That would be Baekhyun

 **Worst Enemy:** Anything that threatens humans

 **Mode of Transportation:** Way too many to list (soft spot for his Lamborghini though)

 **Weapon of Choice:** His sword

 **Pet(s):** Doesn't have one yet...would Sehun count as one?

 

 

**Baekhyun (as Rosa)**

  * Chanyeol's housekeeper.
  * Keeps a low profile, a face that screams innocence, and a bubbly personality. Albeit being human and oblivious to his boss' true nature, the male is a bad-ass fighter whose only purpose is to take care of the human boy that works with him and to feed him as much as possible—which is okay, because Sehun is always down for some _"bomb-ass food made by the most wonderful cook that could possibly exist."_
  * **[Unnecessary Info]** Spends most of his time at Chanyeol's house doing his job and most of his time with his boss whenever the Dark-Hunter is awake. Unfortunately still oblivious to his inexplicable attraction to his long-term boss.



 

**Character Stats**

**Full Name:** Byun Baekhyun

 **Nickname(s):** Hyunnie (Luhan's designated nickname because 'Baekhyun' is too difficult to pronounce, or so he claims)

 **Designation:** Human

 **Job:** Housekeeper

 **Best Friend(s):** Undoubtedly Chanyeol

 **Worst Enemy:** Anyone that is dumb enough to attack him—or Sehun and his boss.

 **Mode of Transportation:** Blue Taurus

 **Weapon of Choice:** Knives (No explanation whatsoever, so don't bother asking)

 **Pet(s):** Unbeknownst to him? Probably Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

**Character Reminder**

(These are just characters that will pop out of nowhere, but are not amongst the main ones. More to be added [if necessary])

 

 

** Characters to Remember: **

**Seohyun** : Most popular girl at school and cheerleader captain. Unstable relationship with Jiwon but constantly chasing after Sehun and confusing the poor idgit.

 **Jiwon:** A Were-Hunter/shapeshifter by nature. Member (and captain) of the football team and Sehun's biggest bully at school.

 **The Malachai:** A demon born out of hatred, spite, and malice; capable of destroying the entire universe within seconds. The king of the entire demonkyn chain and most wanted (as well as most dangerous) creature amongst the supernatural world. The demon Sehun is bound to become if his goodness and humanity abandons him.  
**Current Malachai :** Sehun's father; still pretty much alive and locked in prison on his own will (he's capable of leaving whenever he pleases but remains there rather by personal choice).

 **Bubba:** A civilian (or rather lunatic on Sehun's mom's terms) whom owns the Tripple B (a gun store). Exposed to the supernatural world along with the Dark Hunters and other _humans_ (such as Sehun) whom have also being exposed to the dark forces of the night. One of the most kind-hearted people Sehun knows (in his own way at least).

 **Mark:** Bubba's minion (aka best friend, though Bubba would never admit it). Another civilian, just like Bubba, whom has been exposed to the supernatural world. Often bathes in duck urine as camouflage to not be detected by zombies (another lunatic, but a good person indeed).

 **Artemis** : Goddess of the hunt and symbolized by the moon. Yifan's biggest nemesis (when Luhan is not doing something he isn't supposed to) and owner, though not by choice. Creator of the Dark-Hunters and Yifan's greatest (as Luhan tends to claim) _abuser._ ( **Additional [insignificant] Info:** Hates Luhan with all her guts but puts up with him because of Yifan.)

 

 

 


	3. Instinct One: [Don't] Listen to Your Heart

Honestly, Sehun wasn't planning to fall in love. He wasn't planning to ever become anything other than a simple sixteen-year-old boy whose plain existence was a nuisance to everyone else around him. Not that he had chosen that life, but there was nothing he could do about it. The universe had been shitty enough to decide the path of his painful life, making him feel like the most hated scum that could possibly exist.

And God knew how badly he hated his life.

Those disgusting looks he received at school or the hurtful words he was forced to listen on the daily basis—courtesy of his stupid classmates and annoying teachers at school—were the treatment he had somehow become accustomed to. He was unjustly misjudged based upon appearances and lack of wealth, unlike every single moron that went to St. Richard’s and whose parents basically paid to help their kids pass their classes; because truth to be told was that ninety percent of the school population were spoilt bum-holes whom knew nothing.

Other than how to spell their name properly at least.

And Sehun had been the one to "cheat" his way in. Yeah…right. Like he would ever be able to prove his innocence.

Not to mention his ability to get in trouble just for breathing too much oxygen or for attempting to defend himself when others tried beating him up. God hated him and didn't pity him enough to have mercy on his poor soul, apparently refusing to shed some light into his sad existence despite his sad pleas to simply let him survive those four years of high school. He just had to put up with their shit for the next couple of years—literally. Only two more years and he'd be out of that hell.

He somehow praised the two bastards that had nearly ended his life when he was fourteen, for they were the reason Chanyeol—his boss and apparently one of his closest friends, not to mention protector and freaking living immortal, or so Sehun believed, of thousands of years old (because his age still remains a secret)—had become one of the main people in his life. Well...technically speaking, the male was the reason why he could finally have a _normal_ life.

Only that Sehun's version of normal involved having a life filled with lunatics and immortal people—or the ones he assumed where immortal although he knew nothing about their life span really—with incredibly awesome powers; not to mention being the offspring a freaking demon whose existence was cursed for being the alpha of the entire freaking demonkyn chain.

Oh, what a wonderful life he had.

Honestly, he couldn't understand how his mother had not decided to give him up for adoption after he was born. He had been nothing but a pain in her neck, unfortunately being the cause of the struggles she had to face in order to raise him albeit being disowned by her parents after finding out she was pregnant.

He could seriously feel the family support there.

However, even though they had had a terrible life for years, until Chanyeol came into his life at least, Cherise meant the world to the boy. She had been nothing but a wonderful mother—if nearly killing her child out of love counted as being wonderful—despite the difficulties they were forced to face. The tiny woman who had had him when she was only a baby, fourteen years old, was Sehun's only weakness and the only person he'd absolutely die for. Not that they had reached that point yet, but he was sure of one thing: Cherise meant the world to him.

Working as a stripper didn't pay enough and the boy had tried to do whatever he could to help her out, often accompanying her to the club where she worked just to make sure she was safe. Honestly, he didn't like her occupation but she had willingly taken anything (and such occupation had been the only one that paid above the minimum wage) as long as it helped them survive. He was seriously thankful for Chanyeol's never-ending contact list, for he was reason why his mother now worked as a waitress at one of the most popular restaurants in town—Sanctuary. It wasn't as extravagant as it sounded, but a simple wooden place that gave a natural forestry aura. Not to mention the place was owned by a family of protective bears—literally, bears—who were kind enough to welcome them into their world.

But that was another story. In the meantime, he was focusing on his current life and most-recent life changing event.

Honestly, Sehun was a freaking survivor and deserved some recognition for it. Not that he actually wanted to be praised for it, but he did know that he was probably the luckiest sixteen-year-old alive.

And probably the most cursed one.

Being the son of the Malachai had no pros other than having his own personal guardian ready to kill anything that came to kill him—and even that was a bad thing; because his annoying guardian and sad excuse of a best friend could kill him at any second if his father ordered him to do so.

 _"Look kid, my job is to protect you so don't get attached, because even I can kill you when you least expect it,"_ were amongst the first few words he had exchanged with Jongin, whose unfortunate attachment to the young Malachai was rather forced and mostly against his will.

Unfortunately for Jongin, that threat was anything but a mere lie, since he was forbidden from even attempting to lay a finger on the son of his forever external hemorrhoid; killing Sehun with his own hands was his master's most absolute goal. Jongin was just there to keep the younger alive until the time came, which unfortunately for him was nowhere in the near future. On second thought, he had completely become attached to Sehun after saving his ass so many times in the past two years.

Somewhere along the lines, the poor demon, or rather demigod, had come to like Sehun despite wanting to kill him pretty badly.

God knew they had a love-hate relationship neither one actually understood.

Throughout those two years, however, the younger had come to learn how to use a few of his actual powers and he often used them to communicate telepathically with his demon, which became pretty handy from time to time. Jongin had also learned a few things about the young Malachai: Sehun was the first ever born offspring of a Malachai who knew how to love and was raised through the hands of love, a trait no Malachai was supposed to have.

Maybe there was hope for the world after all and Sehun wouldn't change into the absolute deadly demonspawn if his father were to die. Not that Sehun wouldn't feel great if his father were to die, but that only meant one thing—Sehun would become a restless demon and he would end the entire world out of hatred and evil spite.

Yes, indeed, Sehun had a very bright future ahead.

"Sehun, do you want some hot chocolate? Master Chanyeol asked for something hot but I might have made a little bit too much," Baekhyun said, cautiously walking out of the kitchen whilst carrying the tray with the hot chocolate for the owner of the house.

"You know it! Your hot choco is definitely the best!" At six-foot tall, the boy cheered happily as he walked into the kitchen after running errands for his boss, not really paying attention to the person that had just walked through the front door.

"I'll take that as a yes. Knock yourself out then. I left it on the counter along with some cookies. Make sure you take some home for your mom, okay?" Said the _much_ shorter male finally walking out of the kitchen, completely leaving the younger on his own to do as he pleased. Not that Sehun ever did as he pleased when he was in the house; he was usually running errands for Chanyeol, but it wasn't like the _much_ taller male ever stopped him from doing so.

The brunet did as he was told, grabbing one of the few mugs filled with the wonderful chocolate he praised so much and made by the hands of a God as he claimed, for Baekhyun was one of the most wonderful cooks he had ever met. The figure of the _much_ taller male entering the kitchen had been disregarded by the younger boy, cautiously approaching from behind to hopefully catch the brunet off guard. And he would have succeeded had it not been for the high pitched voice of the _much_ smaller demon running into the room, successfully making the brunet flinch and causing him to nearly drop his mug at the odd sight of the overly hyper little boy.

"Akri Sehun! Akri Sehun!" The little demon threw his body against the six-foot tall (definitely much bigger than himself) boy, causing the brunet to eventually lose his hold around the mug and finally dropping it on the floor; the semi thick glass shattering as it made contact with the hard surface and spilling its brownish content all over the shiny material. Had Sehun known about the little demon's presence, he would have made sure to push his mug a bit further away from him, for he knew that the little boy was the mere definition of a walking disaster. _Literally_.

Unless it came to fights, of course. Getting to know the other was rather difficult since he was like a ghost, always popping out of nowhere and constantly disappearing without anyone else noticing. The first time he had met the little demon had been an accident.

It wasn't like he had planned to be stopped by weird monsters that could literally kill him in the middle of a human-made-zombie-apocalypse; blame stupid Jongdae for that. Because being the son of two Neuro Surgeons and listening to their conversations on the daily basis gave him enough understanding on how the human brain works. And it was definitely not like his above average IQ made things worse. Of course not. The little demon, Luhan, had been the one to save his sorry ass by _barbecuing_ the monsters that were coming for Sehun—literally barbecuing them. Luhan had turned out to be quite a sadist for carrying a special sauce he applied on his victims before devouring them whole.

Yeah, Luhan was an amazing fighter and also a very interesting creature.

The demon had the abilities and powers of a freaking warrior, never once failing to impress the young Malachai as well as confusing him completely, for the young-looking demon's speech was a bad as a toddler's. Luhan himself was the mere definition of toddler. The way the other dressed or the way he behaved gave it away. Sehun often struggled to understand the other since the honey blond boy would get side tracked with whatever point he was trying to convey. Nonetheless—though with a lot of effort from both sides—finally managing to make sense at some point.

If there was something he could say about the demon, then it'd be that he's one of the best friends one could possibly have; because Luhan's idea of friendship had one of the deepest meanings anyone could ever come up with. Friends were sacred, loved, and respected—it was Luhan’s holy trinity. Oh yes, Sehun remembered that one time the little demon nearly killed a creep who dared to call Baekhyun a stuck-up bitch. Luhan had lost it and unleashed his full power and strength on that poor low-life teenager (of all things). The poor son of a sheep would probably think twice before insulting another human being again thanks to the little demon.

Luhan was a dreamer. A very big one.

Albeit those dreams always ended up slightly (or rather _very_ ) off track, they were still dreams that some way or another kept him happy and enthusiastic. The brunet had been lucky enough to hear quite a few of those in the past, and he certainly did not wish to get on the demon's bad side. Luhan had a soft spot for friends or friends of his friends, but became a complete heartless warrior when it came down to rudeness, lust, and every possible human monster (Luhan’s low-key for emotion) that turns a person into a sad excuse of a human being. Up to what he knew, the demon's ultimate dream was to eat _"the evil goddess"_ that made his _akri_ give in to her demands. Alas, such goddess was an untouchable matter, and so was eating humans as a matter of fact.

Luhan called it an unbreakable diet set up by his akri.

Sehun literally praised _said_ akri for setting limits to the stubborn, little thing.

"L-Luhan! What a surprise!" The smaller boy's arms wrapped themselves around the brunet's neck whilst the much taller boy struggled to keep his posture. Partially due to the fact that he had a hanging demon attached to his neck—which by the way he could easily break in a matter of seconds—and also because he was making sure to push the rest of the chocolate farther away from them. He had already dropped his first mug of that glorious hot chocolate and he was not planning to let the other break the rest.

"Luhan heard akri talking about paying Yeollie a visit. Luhan knows akri Sehun works for akri Chanyeol during the day and then thought he could visit akri Sehun as well! Is akri Sehun happy to see the simi?"

God knew Sehun was more than happy to see him. He actually enjoyed the other's company. Strangely, the demon somehow made him curious and it would be rather hypocritical of him to refuse the other's demands.

"Luhan, let Sehun breathe. You need to behave or I will not buy those mint sweets that you enjoy so much," said the _much_ taller figure from earlier, taller than the demon and Sehun combined and probably somewhere near the seven feet or so. Sehun always wondered if it was a requirement for immortals to be so goddamn tall since Chanyeol was also somewhere around the same height. Not that the sixteen-year-old could complain due to his height, but really? Poor Luhan probably felt out of place being so tiny compared to Sehun's glorious, stylish, and _immortal_ (not to mention an actual God) friend, Yifan.

Speaking of Yifan, how did the God and the small demon even know each other? As far as he was concerned, Luhan just appeared and disappeared and rarely socialized with anyone. Well, other than with Sehun, Jongin, and everyone else involved the past incidents involving zombies and bullying at school—completely ironic because Luhan didn't even go to school with Sehun and Jongin.

No wonder Jongin was so jealous of the poor demon in that sense.

"But akri! Luhan hasn't seen akri Sehun in a very long time. Not since that horrible girlfriend of his almost gots him killed. And maybe that one time Luhan almost gots to barbecue the evil human that try killin' him!" Sehun swore he'd see Yifan's eyes popping out of their sockets if the male were to take off his dark shades and reveal those gorgeous _and_ unnatural silver (swirling) eyes of his—not that Sehun was totally gay for the taller, but those were probably the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen in his sixteen years of existence. That was another story, nonetheless. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he came to the conclusion that they both knew each other; some way or another at the very least.

"Luhan, you tried eating another human? Didn't I tell you to not do it again?" Not that Sehun was weirded out by the fact that the little demon had eaten humans before, though having that conversation in front of him was not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Sehun was _still_ human after all but it was a fact that went disregarded by the two figures standing before him.

Oh, they were indeed wonderful friends.

"But Luhan didn't eated him, akri. Sehun told Luhan not to and so he didn't. The simi was just trying to protect his friend and that horrible girlfriend of his!" And before Sehun had a chance to comprehend what the hell was going on, the little demon’s cheeks were stained in tears of blood that kept running down his pale, porcelain skill. Had the human paid close attention to the smaller boy, he'd realized he was referring to no one other than Seohyun. They weren't even together for more than a few days anyway! Not to mention that her on and off relationship with Jiwon, his biggest bully at school as Sehun referred to him, was not something he wanted to get involved with.

And once again, the taller blond had made his task to impress the brunet by lifting the little demon off the floor and sitting him on top of the counter as he carefully wiped away the other's tears (or rather blood) away. Seriously, what type of relationship did the other two have?

"Sweetie, I know. I just need you to be more careful from now on. You can't just eat humans whenever they try killing your friends. You need to be a little bit more rational, especially when your friends are accompanied by others that do not know about your powers. Next time, let Sehun handle the situation himself. Don't interfere unless he's overpowered by the attacker. You should, however, refrain from eating the human. Unless it's a creature of the night, do _not_ eat anyone, Luhan."

Well geez, just what Sehun needed to hear. His friend telling the demon to not help him out unless he were about to be killed. Glad to know he could count on Yifan anytime.

The thing about that encounter was that neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo—Sehun's closest thing to crush and technically speaking his power instructor in a much complex sense, but that was until he found out Kyungsoo's original mission was to kill him right away if he were to go Malachai—were there with him. It was only Seohyun, the two morons that nearly killed him two years ago, and him. And Sehun was sure he would have turned Malachai had it not been for the little demon who made an unexpected appearance.

Yup, the brunet owed the little blond a lot.

Maybe that was the reason why he didn't complain over the smaller demon's little accident with his hot choco.

Fortunately for the brunet, he was hoping Luhan wasn't involved with his whereabouts anymore, for he would feel too guilty if something were to happen to the smaller. He had Jongin for that anyway. The demigod was under the order to take a bullet if he had to as long as he kept Sehun alive. Kyungsoo on the other hand was to keep him alive unless an unexpected change happened, but nonetheless would do anything to save Sehun if he had to. His two closest friends were literally keeping him alive just so someone else could kill him—kind of interesting now that he thought about it. Not that Sehun was complaining, because honestly they were the best...just not in the friendliest way. Therefore, Yifan had nothing to worry about really.

"Sorry about the mess, Sehun. I was originally planning to scare you just to mess around with you, but I never expected Luhan to make a mess. I wasn't even expecting him to come out so early when the sun is still outside." Before the brunet could process anything, the giant had used his powers to get rid of the mess on the floor, making sure to get rid of the shattered glasses and the little brownish puddle that had turned out to be the outcome of the demon's little joke. God knew how badly was the sixteen-year-old praising his friend since Baekhyun would let him live. "But akri!" Little arms were suddenly wrapping around the taller male and pulling the male closer by the other's long, leather jacket; the tiny demon snoozing his face uncontrollably against the other's chest whilst Yifan visibly let out an exhausted sigh.

They seriously gave out the couple vibe.

"I feel like I'm aging rather quickly because of you, Luhan," said the God as he wrapped the demon in a warm embrace. Yifan could apparently crack some really good jokes from time to time. "Yifan, you're immortal. You can't age," said the brunet almost rolling his eyes at the other's obvious nonsense. "Spend a few centuries with Luhan, we'll see how that goes," the taller blond stated, voice trailing off as to show his knowledge in the matters involving the smaller demon he was holding by the waist.

"Are you two together? I'm curious here because—" before the brunet could finish his thought, the demon's hands had been raised right in front of his face whilst the other's little head shook violently from side to side. "You've got it all wrong! Akri and Luhan do not have that kind of relationship!" Luhan pushed the taller away—once again showing how much of a little darling he could be— and crawled closer to Sehun, who by the way was currently leaning against the counter where the smaller boy was sitting. "Akri is Luhan's daddy."

So Luhan was Yifan's son. That meant that Luhan was not completely a demon, right? Didn't that make him just like Jongin? A demigod? Then why did the smaller refer to himself as a demon?

"So Luhan is your offspring, Yifan? He doesn't really resemble you, though. How did his mom look? Does he resemble her more than he resembles you?" The questions just kept coming out without the brunet realizing it. It was just that he never pictured Yifan as a father. He didn't even give the fatherly vibe. Yeah, the giant had taught the brunet how to drive and Sehun clearly remembered the way in which the other seemed to run out of patience rather quickly. He had nearly made a face of disgust when he found out his dark hunter, Chanyeol, had hired the human as a repayment for saving his life.

It was probably a joke.

"Luhan resembles his mommy a lot. She was beautiful, you know! He just don't remember her much." The demon concluded, leaving the brunet with a tiny ache in his heart, for he couldn't imagine how the little one must feel about it. "But Luhan loves his akri and akri loves Luhan, too! He doesn't show it but he does! He lets Luhan do as he pleases and even lets him see them moo moo cows from afar! Though the simi can't eat them anymore because akri has forbidden him to do so," the unexpected pout at the end made the brunet question whether the poor demon had still some sanity left. Yifan's smirk and raised brow told the younger that he dealt with that on the daily basis, probably mentally screaming, _"I told you so!"_ at the earlier comment he made about spending a few centuries with the little demon.

Luhan was seriously an interesting creature.

"Luhan isn't my natural offspring. Yes, I am his dad, but he isn't blood related to me. I've been raising him since he was left under my care," said the taller male as he helped the demon off the kitchen counter, not without the much smaller boy grabbing one of Baekhyun's fresh baked cookies. "After I temporarily died, a bit before my powers awakened, my mother left Luhan under my care. Luhan was the daughter of her best friend and guardian, Xiamara. She passed away trying to protect me from the God who killed me, leaving her child warrior behind and under my mother's care. She was then given to me as a companion and a guardian, but more than that I saw her as an innocent child that was crying for her mother. Oh, how wrong could I possibly be," the goofy smile after the words left the other's mouth told the brunet otherwise. It was quite the opposite apparently.

To Yifan, Luhan was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. His stupid goofy smile said it all.

So Luhan wasn't his actual child...and he used to be a girl?

"No, Sehun. Luhan is a boy, okay? Luhan's breed, a Charonte demon, is quite special, you see. They're all females at birth but once they pass the age of development they either transform into males or remain as females. Their DNA is more complex than that of actual humans and it all depends on their genes. After her first five thousand years, Luhan's development began to take place," said the taller male as he watched the demon run out of the room and into the living room, probably to annoy the living crap out of the other dark hunter; the other's quite audible, _"Luhan, I'm not a horse!"_ gone disregarded by the other two in the kitchen.

"I was sure my Luhan was a girl but I was apparently mistaken. He has quite lost that feminine aura that surrounded him when he was rather a toddler demon." Yeah right. Sehun could completely contradict the other's statement. Luhan was a walking doll basically, a fine porcelain piece that not even a high class antique store could afford. "Okay, you're right. He looks quite feminine even now, but before it was much rather obvious that he was a girl. He used to have long hair and he was more into the girly side. He used to wear dresses and bows. He loved teddy bears and sweets—but that hasn't really changed much."

Yeah...Luhan loved food. He loved sweets and pastries. Apparently he was a sucker for humans but they were not amongst his meal options according to the little blond. Demons were definitely an interesting breed. Luhan's breed to be more specific. Sehun tried picturing Jongin as a girl but it was honestly hard to imagine. He was too cool to ever be considered pretty. So, Sehun decided to use his telepathic powers to get a more solid answer.

_So Jongin, did you happen to be a girl when you were a toddler?_

_You need to step off the meds for a while. They're starting to affect you._

_Is that a yes or no?_

_Next time something comes to get you, I'll gladly let it kill you. Now go back to work and don't call me unless you're about to die._

 

Apparently the entire conversation had been one sided, because Jongin stopped answering the other's calls almost immediately. Jongin could seriously be a sweetheart.

"Wait, so if Luhan reached the development age after turning five thousand years old, how old is he now?" Sehun was actually curious. Very curious to be precise. It wasn't everyday Yifan shared about his past life with Sehun, or with anyone as a matter of fact. The brunet wanted to know more. He had many questions that could possibly be finally answered. "He's eleven thousand years old. He's quite mature already if you ask me. If we consider the development process of a Charonte, then Luhan is about to go through the stage of puberty."

Quite?

Sehun could seriously argue against that. After all, being eleven thousand years old could definitely help you to reach maturity rather quickly. It'd be very interesting if Luhan were not mature yet.

Geez, Yifan should have been a comedian.

"The Charonte tend to develop and age much slower than other demons and even humans. I mean it. Every thousand years for a simi demon is equivalent to one year for humans. It is more complex and more excruciating. Luhan was growing up and learning how to use his powers, which turned out to be rather difficult after I learned he can eat literally anything when he gets hungry," the taller male made a quick pause to let out a sigh he didn't know had been holding. "If we were to talk about human years, then Luhan is eleven years old. He is technically about to enter the teenage stage; he's technically still considered a child."

Sehun nearly choked on the sip of hot choco he had previously taken from his second mug. But how could he not? He had just found out some unbelievable information about his demon friend. Albeit the demon was in fact much older than Sehun, the brunet couldn't help but to compare himself to the other; unfortunately making him realize he was in fact five thousand years older than the little blond. Well that explained the other's speech and behaviour at the very least.

That meant that Sehun would be dead by the time the demon turned twelve in human years.

He needed confirmation now. And Jongin would have to listen to him whether he wanted to or not.

_So Jongin, how old are you?_

_It's rude to ask elders for their age, especially when they've been alive for much longer than you have._

_No, seriously. How old are you?_

_Old enough to know you’re up to something. Why?_

_Do you happen to turn one-year-old in human years every one thousand years?_

_Dude, you really need to stop smoking whatever is making you ask all those stupid questions. It'll kill you faster than any of the creatures after you. What am I supposed to do to stop cancer? Not to mention Kyungsoo will probably kill me before your dad gets to do the job._

 

Yeah...because that definitely made Sehun feel better.

"Sehun, you need to stop overthinking. Luhan is not a child. He acts like one because I've spoiled him to no end, but it doesn't mean he is one,” said the taller male, leaning against the counter as he prepared himself to finish his little speech. "Luhan is my companion, Sehun. I might not show affection but he is the most important person I have. Everything I've done is to keep him away from anything that might hurt him, including _my curse_. He's the one person I'd kill for if anyone dares to touch him."

Oh, Sehun definitely understood that feeling. He would kill anyone that dared to touch his mother. He was willing to get into a fight with anyone who dared to talk badly about her in his presence; because Cherise was Sehun's most important person and just like Yifan, the brunet loved her to no end. She was his companion and his everything. God knew what would happen to the world if Cherise were to pass away.

He would definitely go Malachai right away.

"First of all, could you stop reading my mind? Second of all, I do understand what you're saying. I feel the same way about my mom. And you do show affection, though in a very weird way, I am sure you care for him, Yifan. I just didn't know you were the _'akri'_ he's often talking about."

The taller let out a goofy grin as he shook his head at the thought of his demon talking about him nonstop.

Oh, the beauty of fatherhood indeed. Luhan was definitely the cutest demon that could possibly exist—that's if we don't count the tantrums, demands, accidents, and blackmails that never seemed to stop. Yeah, maybe Yifan was suddenly having second thoughts about the younger demon.

"You do realize I can't really read minds, right? I can hear people's thoughts, which by the way is much different. Besides, it's not like I need such power when the look on your face tells me what you're thinking. Maybe you should work on restraining your emotions, kid," said the giant, sending the younger an evil grin and walking out of the kitchen.

Sehun's hot chocolate was already cold, but he didn't mind. He was actually pleased with the few answers he had gotten from the elder. At least he knew more about the demon now and he would certainly be able to understand him a bit more now. He was actually very curious about the little demon. Maybe a little bit too much after the small amount of information provided by Yifan.

"Akri Sehun?" The little demon standing by the doorframe brought the brunet back to reality, finally managing to take the sight in front of him. Luhan was undeniably beautiful and not in an inappropriate way. Luhan was simply delicate and...petite. It made Sehun want to protect him but Luhan was a demon. He was the one protecting others and not the other way around.

A deadly creature.

"Yes, Luhan?"

"Is akri Sehun going home already?" The much smaller boy took a few steps closer to the brunet, oblivious to the conversation Yifan and the other had pretty much had in front of him. Not that Luhan wasn't paying much attention. He just didn't care at all. Simple as that.

"Yes. I was about to say bye. Why? Is there something you need?"

"No. Luhan wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. He didn't mean to make a mess but he got so excited when he gots to see akri Sehun! The simi hopes he gets to see him again soon!" And Sehun was suddenly feeling speechless. Yeah, it had been quite a while since he had seen the smaller boy, but he didn't think the blond was so attached to him. He always learned new things about his friends apparently.

Without hesitating, the taller pulled the younger into a warm embrace, arms wrapping around the much smaller figure and chin resting against the comfortable blond locks. The action had been reciprocated almost immediately, the demon's face being completely pressed against the other's chest whilst he struggled to reach the crook of the human's neck.

Because to Luhan, Sehun smelled _really_ good. He could almost guess the taste of the other's pale flesh or the taste of his wonderful insides. But rather than his skin, the other was attracted to the brunet's scent. It was different. It was inviting. It was _lustful._ And somewhere along the lines, Luhan had started to become attached to the brunet. Maybe a little bit _too_ attached if he were to be asked.

God knew he was going insane—Literally. God as in his daddy, Yifan, knew he was special, for they had been together for much longer than anyone could ever imagine. The problem was that he didn't understand it. He had never been attached to anyone other than Yifan, and for that reason the little demon was curious. Not scared, but curious. He wanted to understand Sehun a bit more, even if it meant spending time with people he was not acquainted with.

Letting go of the brunet, the smaller demon stepped aside and allowed the much taller human to go through, slightly skipping behind him as he escorted the other to the front door. Sehun picked up his 'three-hundred-and-fifty pounds’ backpack and slid it over his shoulder before he was stopped by his immortal friend and the dark hunter he worked for.

"Sehun, how are you planning to get home tonight?" It was a very straightforward question and the brunet didn't feel bothered by the slightest. It was not like they didn't know neither his mom nor he had a car, but he was fine walking home. They lived in a much decent place compared to the tiny box disguised as apartment they used to live in, and thus it was safe whether he walked there or not.

"I can walk there. I haven't had the time to take my behind the wheel exam yet, so I'm stuck walking home." And it wasn't a lie. Yifan had personally taught him how to drive, so there was no possible way he'd fail it. The problem was finding the time to take it. He had school in the morning and the DMV closed at four, ironically about the time he starts his working shift. It wasn't that Chanyeol would not give him the day off. _Au contraire_. He would probably want to take him there himself. He just didn't want to abuse the freedom he was granted at work.

"Yifan, I don't think you have any business left here so you can give him a ride," said Chanyeol ignoring the brunet's previous statement about walking home. "I was actually planning to go patrol." Yifan raised a brow and Sehun could have sworn he was glaring at Chanyeol through his sunglasses despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "You're ordering me around? Last time I checked I was the leader of the Dark Hunters, Yeol." The owner of the house let out a suspicious grin before stepping forward and pulling Luhan closer by his shoulder, which looked comical since Chanyeol could use Luhan as a walking stick due to the height difference. "I'm not, but since your visit has come to an end, I'm sure Luhan would not mind driving Sehun back home. You can always skip though. That is, if you wish to live another day once Cherise finds out something happened to Sehun."

Smirking in what seemed to be a triumphant manner to his friend, Chanyeol proceeded to playfully poke the little demon's nose before he noticed the brunet turning rigid all of a sudden. He could feel Yifan's piercing eyes on him until the other let out a sigh of annoyance and gave into Chanyeol's demand.

Because even though he was immortal, Cherise was amongst the very few creatures— _literally,_ because even Yifan doubted she was human sometimes—Yifan feared the most. Albeit the petite woman was only a mere human, she turned into something worse than a demon when it came down to her sixteen-year-old son. Yeah, it didn't matter whether Yifan was immortal or not. Cherise would definitely find a way to kill him if something happened to Sehun.

"We really need to get you your license, Sehun," said the much taller male before walking out of the house and leaving Chanyeol and Sehun behind. Luhan, surprisingly feeling overly enthusiastic all of a sudden, skipped after his akri as he also left the other two behind; his audible, _"Akri! Luhan will drive Akri Sehun home!"_ gone completely disregarded by Yifan, whose response came almost immediately: _"How about I teach you how to drive first? It's for your own safety."_

Shaking his head at his friend, Chanyeol turned around and proceeded to head toward the stairs to get ready for the night. Without saying much, the brunet proceeded to walk out of the door, not without wishing Baekhyun a good night with the sweet promise of seeing each other the following day.

Because at this point Sehun was sure he could not live without the petite male’s cooking anymore. Needless to remind the undeniable attachment he had somehow developed for the smaller male. Baekhyun wasn’t even much older than Sehun. Perhaps less than a decade older.

There were definitely a lot of interesting things about Baekhyun that the younger couldn't help but to admire. Baekhyun was a sweet person and overly kind to everyone he knew. He was a great cook, great at cleaning or keeping everything organized, and he was one of the best shooters and knife users he had ever met. Unfortunately for the petite male, his boss, Chanyeol, always erased his memories after every attack. At least the few times when Sehun had been attacked within safe grounds, aka inside Chanyeol's house under the Dark Hunter's protection, Baekhyun's memories had been erased afterwards.

He sometimes wondered whether the male was aware of the type of people he was surrounded by—Sehun included, for he was far more dangerous than Chanyeol and Yifan combined; the other two simply didn't know about it.

He got inside Yifan's Porche 911 Turbo—seriously, Sehun would never get used to riding inside cars that were far costlier than all his organs combined—as careful as he could, fully aware of the fact that he was overreacting but didn't bother to act normal.

Because why would he? It wasn't like he was inside a car that was worth thousands of dollars. If anything it was probably worth millions. Dirtying its insides made the brunet far beyond paranoid. That was until he noticed the little demon eyeing him weirdly, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Yifan seemed to be on his demon's side, for he too, seemed to have found the sight rather awkward and weird. "You know, Sehun, this is only a car. No need to be so paranoid. You've been inside it way more than Luhan has, and even he seems to be comfortable."

Yeah...only a car that was worth more than Sehun's life basically.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to not dirty the insides due to my putrid existence. This car is far more worthy than all my functional organs and that says _a lot."_ Yifan nearly scoffed at the other's explanation whilst Luhan looked at the brunet with confusion. On second thought, Yifan did like to keep his _cars_ nice and neat. It was partly the reason why Luhan didn't ride in them. The little demon tended to get out of control and would _always_ accidentally create a mess.

"Oh yeah, because God forbids you leave a fingerprint somewhere in my car," said the much taller male driving while the brunet rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Sehunnie! Akri will just buy a new one! Like that one time the simi spilled strawberry lemonade all over the passenger seat. Not a big deal!”

Yifan turned his head to almost glare at his little demon became seriously? There was no way he was going to buy another car because of a fingerprint. Not that couldn’t, but it just wasn’t that serious. He was yet to teach Luhan about sarcasm so that it wouldn't be a foreign language for the poor boy anymore.

Sehun, however, was seriously wondering if they ever had a sense of consciousness. Any normal person would simply take the car to a freaking car wash and pay extra to get the inside clean. Then again, Yifan was not under the "normal" category.

Or any of his friends as a matter of fact.

Once they arrived at his house, the brunet thanked the elder for dropping him off. He stepped out of the car (not without waving good-bye at his little demon friend who looked overly bumped out to see the latter leaving,) and punched in the code to get inside his apartment. He could hear his mother's voice from the kitchen, peacefully humming the melody of one of the many songs she enjoyed listening to whenever she had the chance. And once her eyes landed on him, the attacks of affection began.

"Baby! You're back!" her arms wrapped around her much taller son in lovely affection, unconsciously adding a bit too much strength and nearly knocking the lights out of the brunet. "Ma! I can't breathe! My lungs are crying for oxygen! Too much carbon dioxide!" She let go of the other, happily smiling at her son as she rolled her eyes being used to the other’s daily exaggerations. She watched as her baby walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass cup to fill it with water whilst she stood by the door and admired the sight of her boy. Sehun had grown up a lot. "How was work today, ma?" It was part of their daily routine to have a breve talk about their day, not really bothering to go into details unless it was important.

"It was okay, boo. I left some dinner for you inside the microwave. Make sure to eat it before you go to bed. Don't forget to finish your homework, if you have any, and try to not go to bed so late." Before she left the kitchen, she placed a kiss on her son's cheek and another one on his forehead. Her petite frame disappeared behind the door of her room, leaving her son alone in the kitchen to finish his own dinner. Sehun had somehow finished his homework while he was still at Chanyeol's house. It wasn't like he had much to do anyway, but he was still glad he had managed to do so without so much effort.

He was originally expecting his mother to be asleep by the time he got home, but there was no way she'd go to bed without seeing her son. It was one of the things that Sehun admired. His mother would never be at ease if he wasn't at home.

After eating his dinner and cleaning whatever mess he had left, the brunet retreated to his room; at some point finally closing the door behind him and getting ready to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day; another day filled with stupid morons that would try making his life as miserable as possible. Another day trying to survive the many different creatures that were always after him. Another day trying to stop himself from turning into the Malachai he was bound to become.

He was only sixteen and he had already way too many things on his plate.

Turning off the lights, he made his way to his bed and lost himself on his thoughts whilst he allowed the darkness to take over his exhausted body; thoughts that ironically kept going back to the little demon that had turned his night into a story-telling hour with no one other than his mysterious friend, Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

God knew how badly the brunet hated his mornings.

Oh, and the best thing was the hideous blue Hawaiian shirt he was wearing that day. As funny as it sounded, Sehun was wondering why he was not replacing his entire wardrobe by now. He had more money in his account than he needed, using some to buy himself some decent clothes did not sound like a horrible idea. Perhaps replacing all the flowery and glow-in-the-dark (because some of them could really be noticed in the dark; that's literally how Chanyeol had saved his life two years ago) Hawaiian shirts he owned was something he should do.

Black sounded like a great color.

After being surrounded by so many immortals who basically owned no other colors than black was finally having an impact on the brunet's depressing life. They looked stylish, cool, and tough. No one seemed to want to mess with them.

Unfortunately for Sehun, everyone at school would most likely think he mugged someone just for their clothes. He would never be nothing but that annoying, poor kid whom was never supposed to be part of St. Richard's. And why? Because he couldn't fit it. Literally. He was not bathing in money like every single moron at school.

Except for a few people that were nice to him and actually considered him a friend.

"Sehun! If you don't hurry you're going to be late!" Screamed his mom from the kitchen, probably making breakfast before he left to school. He really needed to hurry, otherwise he'd be forced to run to catch the early bus to not be late.... _again._ He certainly couldn't afford another tardy.

His mom would kill him.

The brunet left his room and walked to the kitchen. The smell of fried eggs and bacon filled his nostrils, immediately reminding him that thanks to his mother's new job—not to mention safer and nicer—they were not forced to eat expired meat anymore. Not that he could actually complain since his mom always did what she could for them, but the stomachache wasn't really worth it.

Sitting down on the small table in the kitchen, Cherise approached her much taller son and placed a kiss on his cheek; the brunet offered the shorter woman a smile before munching on his bacon, which turned out to be unsurprisingly overly crunchy. A wonderful fact about his mom was that she wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but he had somehow learned to watch his words around her—mainly because of safety rather than concern. He had made two mistakes in the past, oh and how badly had he wanted to take his words back. Apparently, his mother did not appreciate him complimenting someone else's cooking over hers; Sehun was apparently _comparing_ rather than complimenting.

All he had said was that Baekhyun's cooking was heavenly.

Sadly, for Sehun, Cherise had taken the compliment pretty badly and snapped at him for being rude.

He would never be rude to his mom.

At least not on purpose or without her giving him a reason first. And even then he tried to control himself.

Yep, Sehun was getting good with Women. Today his mom, tomorrow his girlfriend...if he were to have one in the first place. Well that was a wonderful reminder of how sad of a life he had. If Seohyun actually counted a one, but the girl was too much of a weirdo for him. Sehun couldn't bring himself to understand how Jiwon managed put up with her. Seohyun was....a very odd ball. She had taken a serious liking to Sehun, acting as if she were his girlfriend and being overly affectionate with the male.

Funny thing to say because if Sehun remembered clearly, Seohyun knew not of his existence until he was fourteen. Pretty ironic since they had been going to the same school for four consecutive years and they even shared four classes together. Furthermore, the brunet sat right in front of her in two of those classes. Yeah, because completely disregarding the previous facts, why would the most popular girl at school know a loser like Sehun? Funny thing was that now, two years later, she was chasing after the brunet and attempting to be the potential girlfriend material Sehun had so dearly logged for.

Unfortunately for her, Sehun wasn't interested anymore. That was partially Kyungsoo's fault for making an unexpected appearance in his life. Albeit there was nothing other than friendship between them, the brunet could not deny the undying crush he had developed for the other male when they met. Kyungsoo had been the first person to take a stand against Jiwon when he had tried to bully Sehun; Kyungsoo had been the kind soul that had visited him at the hospital during his shifts when he was not forced to do so. As far as he remembered, Kyungsoo had been the one to approach him when he was back at school from the hospital.

Of course, this was after he was nearly killed by the zombies along with Jongin and Bubba and basically every weirdo classified as his friend.

Damn, it would be hard for anyone to beat Kyungsoo now that he thought about it.

Unless he were to talk about Luhan, but the little demon was another story.

The knock on the door caught the brunet off guard. His mother stared in disbelief, probably glaring dragger at whomever dared to disrupt the morning peace...or whatever her definition of peace is. "You expecting someone, boo?" Was he? Sehun didn't recall asking Yifan or Chanyeol to pick him up. "Not that I'm aware of." And honestly, he was right. There was no way of guessing which one of his lunatic friends was behind the door. Unless he opened it, of course.

Without saying much, the petite woman made his way to the door and did not hesitate to open it. The sight of Kyungsoo and Jongin caught her off guard and she did not hesitate to open the door for the other two teenagers. Sehun couldn't help but stare at the other two in disbelief. Why didn't they tell him they were coming over? Not to even mention the time. It was too damn early, or maybe it was before they arrived, to be at his house. Not to mention in his mother's presence.

"Good morning, Miss Oh. I hope we're not bothering you with our presence. We simply thought it would be nice to pick up Sehun this morning and stop by to greet you as well," said the much shorter male with cute owl-like eyes. Cherise remembered him as Kyungsoo, or the guy that somehow knocked some sense into her not so long ago when she was harsh on her baby after he tried protecting one of her co-workers at Sanctuary. But that was story for another day. It had been quite a while since she had seen Kyungsoo. The other boy she recognized as Jongin, or the boy her son was stuck to like crazy glue most of the time.

She was still trying to figure out whether they were best friends or partners in crime, because every time Sehun got himself in trouble—usually when it involved something out of the human realm and weird creatures she actually had no knowledge of—Jongin was always there with him. It was getting slightly suspicious and she couldn't help but worry about the two of them equally. They were just kids after all.

"Not at all. Sehunnie and I were just having breakfast but he's done now." No he wasn't. But he wasn't too eager to finish his mother's overly crunchy bacon after all. Without much effort, he stood up and placed his semi-empty plate in the sink. He washed his hands quick and then proceeded to take his leave. His mother wrapped his arms around him and slightly patted his butt, earning herself a shriek from her much taller son. "Ma! This is clearly harassment!" Ignoring her overly dramatic son, the petite lady stood by the door as she watched the other three getting in Jongin’s Porsche 911. "It isn't harassment when you're doing it out of love. Love you, boo! Have a great day!"

Yeah, leave it up to his mom to kill the little manly pride he had left with her affection. His cover had been blown in a matter of seconds. Might as well lose it entirely. "Love you, too." He got inside the car and closed the door as quick as he could, "I do not want to hear it from you, Jongin." Laughing at the other's defensive mechanism, Jongin turned on the engine and pulled away from the curve. "Okay, _boo._ "

"I think Cherise is really nice. You shouldn't be embarrassed by her, Sehun. At least she's still with you and you get to hear her voice every day, no matter how obnoxious you might think it is." And Kyungsoo had a point. He had learned that he had lost his entire family in the past. He had learned that Jongin was enslaved by no one other than his father, the current Malachai, and had also lost the most important person in his life centuries ago. Sehun assumed he'd be just like them if he were to lose his mother, because at the end of day Cherise was the only person worth fighting for.

"I don't find it obnoxious. She's my mother so I'm used to it. It's just...embarrassing. Now moving to more important matters, why are the two of you here?" The sudden scowl coming from the driver's seat made the brunet face Jongin whose face was completely focused on driving. "Here? Last time I checked, this car was mine. Still is. And I asked myself the same question when Kyungsoo magically appeared in front of my door this morning. Makes you question about his stalking techniques, doesn't it?" Letting out a quiet chuckle, the shorter male sitting in the passenger's seat turned to face Jongin with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, Jongin, you and I know I can do much more than that. Be glad I was waiting outside and didn't magically show up in your living room." Rolling his eyes at the shorter male, Jongin continued to drive and occasionally cursed when other drivers made illegal moves. Seriously, Jongin didn't even have a real license and he knew the traffic laws. He was probably a better driver than everyone else. He just had the bad habit of speeding up most of the time. It was quite a scary thought for the brunet. Unfortunately for the other two in the front, Sehun was still human and quite terrified of getting into a car accident despite the fact he knew Jongin wouldn't let anything happen to him. _Yet._

"Okay? But why did the two of you come to pick me up? Did something happen?" The brunet shifted his position in the backseat. "It's not like I wanted to. It just happens that you don't have much of a choice when someone else randomly shows up at your door and demands for you to drive to someone else's house. I don't know about you, but I do not want to suffer the consequences of Kyungsoo's wrath."

Fair enough. Kyungsoo could be scary sometimes but not _as_ scary as Jongin made him sound.

"Kyungsoo isn't _that_ scary," the dark haired male sent the brunet what seemed to be the cutest smile anyone could ever possess. Could anyone beat Kyungsoo's personality? Sehun didn't think so. At least not anyone he knew.

Actually, Luhan was _much_ cuter than Kyungsoo. He would be the _only_ person who could beat Kyungsoo's cuteness.

"I just thought it'd be nice if we picked you up today. We are here to protect you after all." Not exactly. They both had different reasons to protect him. Jongin's orders were to take a bullet for him in order to keep him alive even if he were in the process of going Malachai. Kyungsoo was there to kill him if he were to go Malachai unexpectedly. Sehun wondered if Jongin would hesitate to kill Kyungsoo if it ever happened. Not to mention if Kyungsoo would be willing to fight Jongin in order to kill him.

As soon as they got to school, Jongin and Kyungsoo accompanied Sehun to his locker before Kyungsoo announced to the world he was off to his class. Now that he thought about it, Jongin's schedule was nearly identical to his own. Sehun wondered if his friend had been the one to do it on purpose. He was finally realizing that he shared a few classes with Jongin and Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo's schedule was not identical to Sehun's. The brunet made a mental note to ask the demon about it later, because they were currently late and this would only get them both in trouble if they didn't hurry up and reached their English Class.

The day went by as usual.

Sehun aced his English exam and was immediately accused of cheating; because obviously the class was filled with morons that could barely spell their name correctly. He was scolded by his History teacher and nearly sent to the principal's office by his Chemistry substitute. He was showered with care, love, and affection by Kyungsoo (and Sehun really enjoyed it when he was shown affection by his ex-crush because it reminded him that someone, other than his mother, cared enough for him at the very least) during their Language class whilst Jongin visibly flinched and rolled their eyes at the two of them. He was mocked by Stone and his friends (courtesy of his horrendous Hawaiian shirt) and thankfully saved by Jongin from being expulsed.

Just another ordinary day basically.

At least until after football practice came to an end and Sehun had never been so glad to hear the couch dismissing the team. Not only was he sweaty, but he had nearly been crushed by the entire football team after Jiwon started this whole 'Let's Use Him as A Punching Bag' game with the rest of his pack of dogs. Oh, Sehun would definitely come for Jiwon someday and use him as his own punching bag. And maybe call Luhan in the process so he could scare the living crap out of the shapeshifter once he saw the barbecue sauce in the demon's little hand.

Changing back into his casual clothes and slightly wiping off the sweat, he was met with the sight of Jongin who was casually walking inside the locker room. The entire football team was gone by now with the exception of Jongin, the poor bastard that was forever attached to him unless his stupid master, the Malachai, ordered him to get away from his son. Forcing himself to stand up, the brunet used the wall to regain his balance whilst the rest of his body pleaded for him to stay still for a few more minutes. He could have sworn he heard the rest of his bones cracking in the process, but yet he managed to stay still. _Some progress at the very least._

"How are you doing there? Looks like you need a little help," said the demon as he leaned his frame against a few of the lockers. The brunet rolled his eyes at the other's stupidity and didn't bother to even use his sarcasm. It would come out one way or the other anyway. "Is that so? You should try taking an entire football team all by yourself next time without using any of your powers. I bet it'd fun."

"They wouldn't try to crush me. Jiwon and his crew wouldn't stand a chance and they know it." Sehun raised his brows in suspicion until it finally hit him that Jongin was right. They would never dare to mock Jongin because a) Jongin could keep his powers _extremely_ well-hidden and erase their memories afterwards if they were to find out, and b) he was too cool for anyone to mock. It just didn't work that way. He wasn't pushed against the lockers or verbally harassed like Sehun, but he was quite hated by Jiwon and everyone else.

Without saying much, Jongin crunched on the floor and picked up the other's three-hundred-and-fifty-pounds backpack, visibly raising his brow in confusion as he allowed the brunet to lean onto him to walk out of the room. "What do you carry in here, dude? Rocks?" The brunet laughed at the other's verbal hyperbole and snorted afterwards. "My tears and daily struggles. You should really try it sometime." Yeah...like Jongin ever did his homework by himself. All he had to do was snap his fingers and the work was already (not to mention professionally) done.

Sehun really had to learn how to do that...but that meant flunking the tests and he wasn't cool with that.

Unlike the other times when Kyungsoo would unexpectedly wait for them outside the lockers, this time they were met with no one other than Seohyun. Dressed in her overly tight cheerleader uniform, the girl was the mere definition of perfection. Her black hair had been delicately falling down her shoulders and her mini skirt emphasized the perfect curves that could possibly get anyone arrested if it they were to be a crime. Once upon a time, Sehun would have gladly loved to be noticed by the walking beauty, but those thoughts eventually changed with the arrival of Kyungsoo. Now, two years after, Sehun felt nothing other than confusion whenever his self-proclaimed-soon-to-be-girlfriend approached him out of the blue and refused to keep her hands to herself.

Anyone would probably kill to be Sehun. Having the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school after you is every guy's dream at St. Richard’s.

Any guy excluding Sehun at least.

"Sehun! I heard the football team talking about your injury. Are you okay? Did Jiwon and his gang of morons do something to you again?" Well, at least someone other than Kyungsoo and his mother showed concern. It was quite something he enjoyed and he would be lying if he didn't admit he was thankful for that. "I'm okay. Nothing Oh Sehun cannot take," said the brunet offering the girl a thankful smile. The blue eyes that were filled with nothing other than sincerity were staring at her with tenderness and making her heart skip a sudden beat.

Oh yeah, Sehun had _no_ idea of the effect of that charming smile.

"Why haven't you picked up the phone? I've been calling you nonstop but it keeps sending me to voicemail. Are you ignoring me?"

_Jongin, help me! I've been ignoring every single phone call on purpose!_

 

Jongin rolled his eyes at the other's mental plea and threw daggers at the brunet.

Without thinking about it twice, the demon stepped forward and cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. "Kyungsoo is pretty pissed off at Sehun and I; he took both of our phones earlier and hasn't returned them yet. I was planning to drop him off at Chanyeol's first before hunting down Kyungsoo for playing this prank on us. He hasn't been ignoring you. Well, he has but _not_ on purpose."

Sehun mentally facepalmed himself. Seohyun would definitely not be happy at the mention of the other's name. Damn it, couldn't Jongin do something right? He had one job only and he messed it up.

_Dude, you should have elaborated some more. She's gonna flip._

_At least I came up with something. I didn't see you doing anything other than shitting your pants._

 

Good point. At least the demon came up with something. Totally shitty and unappealing to the situation, but it was more than Sehun would have done.

"And why is that ugly, little nerd mad at you? Why did he even take your phone? That's a violation of your personal space and you should call the police. Tell them he sexually harassed you. I can do it for you if you want." Pulling out her new Iphone, the girl would have started to dial the emergency number had it not been for Sehun's reflexes. He took the girl's phone and handed it to Jongin who scrunched his face in disgust at the obnoxious pink, Hello Kitty phone case.

"Because…” there was a quick pause while Sehun somehow came up with something and elaborated a little thanks to Jongin’s unappealing lie. “Jongin is a moron and somehow managed to get Kyungsoo's phone taken away during our language lecture. Kyungsoo, however, decided to make Jongin experience what it feels like to not have a phone for a day, so he took _his_ phone away. Unfortunately for me, Jongin and I are a package; Kyungsoo also took my phone away soon after realizing Jongin could use it for his own benefit. Kyungsoo has nothing to do with this really. It's all Jongin's fault," Sehun concluded, silently apologizing to his demon friend for blaming everything on him.

_I will fucking murder you, Sehun._

_I'm sorry. I love you, Nini._

_Don’t you dare call me that!_

If Seohyun decided to take a stand against Kyungsoo the following day, then they'd both be in trouble. Sehun for being an idiot and Jongin for being a liar. Kyungsoo was tiny but he was stronger than the entire football team.

_If none of my bones were broken by Stone and his gang, I will surely be in a body cast once Kyungsoo finds out._

With a scoff, the girl finally dropped the topic before she came to Sehun's side and wrapped her hands around his arms. The pain was surely killing him, but he was too much of a gentleman to push her away. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some alone time together today, hm?" The brunet's eyes widened and he was secretly thankful for Chanyeol's designed working schedule. "I can't. I have to head over to Chanyeol's today. It isn't my day off."

That was a close call. At least he wouldn't have to be stuck with the gorgeous girl for the rest of the day. Nothing wrong with that but once again, not Sehun's ideal afternoon. And let's not even mention his injuries and sore body.

"Actually, I called Mr. Park and explained to him the situation even before I came to check on you. He says you have the afternoon off and to not go to work until you get better."

Okay, Sehun was screwed. There was officially no running away this time. Why was he always getting stuck in these awkward situations? Furthermore, why couldn't he man up and just tell her that he wasn't interested in her? Oh yeah, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. His mother had taught him better than that.

"Well, I don't know about Sehun but I am planning to get my phone back today so I'm leaving. Have fun."

_Where the hell are you going, Jongin? Help me!_

_Hell no! Your girl, your problem._

_You traitor! Kyungsoo will know about this!_

_And we will both be accepted at the nearby hospital, so good luck with that, boo!_

 

Sending the brunet a playful smirk, the demon took his leave (not without handing the girl her phone back whilst internally shrieking at the phone case once again and also leaving Sehun’s backpack on the floor for the latter to carry) and left the brunet and the cheerleader behind. If there was something he knew about Sehun was about his fear of Kyungsoo's wrath. If Sehun told him about Jongin abandoning him with the cheerleader, Jongin would simply tell him about Sehun's lie regarding the girl's missed calls. Then they'd be even. Literally _._

The brunet was now stuck with the girl, unwillingly making his way to the other's car whilst the she clung onto his arm as if there was no tomorrow. Why did Seohyun even think he was interested in her? Maybe he was two years ago, but now—

" _Akri_ Sehun!"

Turning their heads in unison, the girl raised her brow at the other figure approaching them. Sehun's smile formed automatically at the sight of his little demon friend skipping to where they were standing. God knew how badly the other had wanted to see Luhan again, his heart unconsciously skipping a beat at the sight of the pretty, little blond.

_Luhan saved me!_

"What is akri Sehun doing here? Where is Sehun's handsome friend? Where is pretty Kyungsoo? Why is akri Sehun hanging out with," The demon scrunched his face as if disgusted by the girl's presence before he continued, _“this_ _creature?”_ Scowling at the other's rudeness, the girl stood in front of the demon as if trying to challenge the little blond. "Excuse you? I happen to be the cheerleader captain of this school and one of the prettiest ones as a matter of fact. What about you? Who are _you_?"

At five foot three (only an inch smaller than Luhan) the girl locked her eyes with the demon's, desperately trying to find a glint of guilt in this superficial brown orbs (because unlike most humans, Sehun was amongst the few creatures that could see Luhan's eye color: A bloody red that could certainly give anyone nightmares if he were to ever show them to regular humans; a bloody red that some way or another was oddly attractive to the brunet). Unfortunately for the cheerleader, she found none.

"Akri Sehun, you could have done better than _this._ Look at you, all handsome and nice, yet blinded by _this_ ugly human. And I don't mean the face because she is actually pretty fake with that make up on, like those dollies Luhan used to play with when he was a baby simi, but that's beside the point. My akri always telled me that beauty lies within the heart, and you, Sehun, have a beautiful heart. The simi can see it. Akri can see it. Your _true_ friends can see it. Why is a nice and kind person like Sehun going out with someone with an ugly heart? It's dark, spiteful, and filled with jealousy and hatred. She's one of the ugly humans Luhan would enjoy eating but isn't allowed to because akri said not to. Boo! Akri kills the fun!"

Sehun couldn't figure out whether to laugh at the way Luhan was pouting and cutely stomping his foot on the ground, or stop Seohyun from jumping on the demon. On second thought, stopping the human girl would be a wiser decision because a) she wasn't at Luhan's level and b) he had seen Luhan in action in the past. He could easily break the girl's neck if he wanted to or even worse—eat her whilst using his little barbecue sauce.

"Would you please respect me at the very least? I'm his girlfriend!"

"Liar liar pants on fire! Your nose will grow for lying so much like them fairytales for mini humans!"

Okay, with Seohyun's self-defensive nature and Luhan's childish personality, the argument was bound to be endless. Luhan did have a point though. Sehun couldn't even remember the last time he told Seohyun he was single, but that didn't mean that she could tell the world she was his girlfriend. Albeit the lie didn't sound so bad and every other guy would kill to be in Sehun's place, it didn't feel right.

Without thinking, the brunet stepped away from the cheerleader and stopped right beside his little demon friend. Eyes locking with the smaller boy's, Sehun proceeded to kindly turn the demon's body around until they were walking to the opposite direction. The girl's calls went disregarded by the demon whilst the brunet waved goodbye along with a barely audible, _"I'll take Luhan home. Thanks for everything,"_ to the confused girl that stayed behind. Damn it! Sehun would certainly have a lot of explaining to do to her the following day, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The face of the little demon had been stuck in his head the whole day, making it nearly impossible for him to function properly.

_Am I crushing on Luhan?_

The thought went disregarded when the other's little hands wrapped themselves around the taller human, attempting to help him regain his balance without putting so much weight on his right ankle. Not that it was the only place where it hurt, but it was the place that received the most impact. Limping was definitely not attractive but if it meant that Luhan would wrap his arms around him, then Sehun would gladly limp every single day. A sudden blush had somehow crept to his face and the brunet felt like a stupid teenage girl whom had just being hugged by his crush.

Well...the comparison was a little bit too accurate to begin with.

Whilst Seohyun's touches were making him feel uncomfortable, Luhan's delicate touches made his skin burn in a very different way. And Goddamn it, he was internally melting and dying to also wrap his arms around the little thing. The height difference made things better since he could literally wrap an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder quite easily. Those were probably his hormones talking and not his common sense, but that was something he would never admit. Luhan was oddly quiet and Sehun didn't know whether to start a conversation or not. The little demon was not one to stay quiet for more than thirty seconds and it usually meant one thing: Luhan was either feeling the presence of something evil and he was trying to figure it out, or he was telepathically communicating with Yifan.

_To hell with it. Might as well start a conversation._

"Uhm so, why were you around school, Luhan?" The demon's head turned to face Sehun, unconsciously fluttering his eyelashes as if trying to remember the reason why he had been there in the first place. "Akri is off with evil goddess and told Luhan to go play instead. Chanyeol is asleep though and everyone else is busy doing their own thing. Luhan was just passing by when he saw you with _that_ evil creature!"

Sehun tried his best to not laugh at the demon's description of the cheerleader. Apparently, demons also didn't like humans from time to time. Kind of odd now that Sehun thought about it because Jongin seemed to be unaffected by the girl. It was probably because Jongin ignores everyone equally whilst Luhan tends to choose his friends wisely. He was not one to ignore others or to make assumptions out of the blue.

So Yifan was with Artemis. It explained why Luhan was alone and walking aimlessly around the city. Sehun remembered the first time he learned about Artemis. Luhan had pretty much told Sehun the entire story behind the goddess and Yifan's relationship. The highlights of the story included how she was the creator of the Dark Hunters (who were originally created to protect Yifan but soon turned into a squad that basically protects humans from the dark creatures that come out at night), and about Artemis’ ownership over Yifan. Luhan had not gone into details about the latter, but he was clear enough to make Sehun realize his hatred toward her. According to Luhan, she wasn't fond of the demon either and therefore they were even.

Sehun was still curious but never tried to force the demon to tell him more. He wasn't meant to know anything in the first place.

"Seohyun isn't evil, Luhan. She's just a bit self-centered. She can be nice and kind for the most part. You just have to get to know her," said the brunet shifting his vision away from the pair of red orbs that stared at him with concern. "No! She looks at Akri Sehun as if he were a piece of meat. I can see it clearly!"

God, Luhan could really be an adorable little thing sometimes. Being stubborn was definitely one of his key points and Sehun couldn't help but to smile at the other's response.

"That's because she has a crush on me. Liking someone doesn't mean they have bad intentions, Luhan." Or not. Just look at the piece of scum trapped in prison, aka his dad, the Malachai. He liked his mother to the point where he used violence to keep her. Sehun was not meant to know any of these things, but Kyungsoo's powers never stopped amazing him. Sehun had clearly been shown the moment of his birth; the struggles his mother went through during and after her pregnancy; the extent of his father's actions which eventually led to his mother's broken present.

Cherise was meant to have a bright future ahead of her, but his father messed up everything. Sehun had spent his sixteen years of life blaming himself for being the reason his mother struggled so much, never once stopping himself from apologizing to Cherise. And God knew how guilty he felt whenever his mother embraced him and whispered words of love and kindness to her only son. Cherise was an angel indeed, and Sehun would do anything to protect her and keep her out of danger.

Sehun had just contradicted himself and yet couldn't bring himself to correct it. He couldn't bring himself to tell Luhan about his mother and his birth. About his father and their past. It was the unspoken rule he would never break: To never speak of the past or his father.

"Luhan likes akri Sehun and he doesn't look at him the same way she looks at him," said the little demon and finally bringing the brunet back to reality. The other's words made his heart skip a beat once again whilst the atmosphere around the brunet suddenly turned unexpectedly heavy. There was no way Luhan could like him in a romantic way. Luhan was too good for Sehun anyway. The demon was probably referring to a friendship kind of 'like.'

_Get a grip, Sehun!_

"I-It's different. She likes me in a romantic way. You, on the other hand, like me as a friend. They're both different," said Sehun whilst releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Explaining different concepts to Luhan was like explaining complicated words to a child. Sehun wasn't bothered by it really, but he wasn't sure about his feelings for the little demons. Talking about love prospects was _not_ a topic the brunet wanted to discuss yet.

"Akri Sehun, aren't you going to say hi to your mommy? She's still working, remember?" Sehun nearly forgot that he was supposed to stop by Sanctuary to see his mom before he went back to their apartment. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he nearly dismissed the fact they were standing in front of his mother's working place. Sehun seriously needed to pay more attention to his surroundings whenever he was with the little demon. "Yes I do, thank you, Luhan," said the brunet as he offered the other a genuine smile. The demon simply nodded—quite excited for receiving a compliment; imaginary tail wagging as well as imaginary ears perking up due to the excitement—and helped the brunet inside the restaurant (at least not without offering Remi, the scariest looking one of the triplets, an awkward smile whilst the other opened the door for them without emotion).

Instead of trying to make a conversation with everyone there, the brunet approached the figure of the petite woman sitting on a stool while munching on what seemed to be fried meat. At the sight of her tired-looking son, Cherise stood up and embraced the brunet with all her strength. Sehun could have sword he felt his bones cracking, but nonetheless remained still and allowed his mother to show him her afternoon dose of daily affection. Luhan couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight, because who would have thought that someone as short as Cherise (at four foot ten) could have the strength to nearly knock the air out of someone (not to mention taller) else's lungs.

Who was Luhan to talk anyway? Wasn't he technically the same?

"How was your day, boo?" The brunet could feel blush already covering his cheeks, because leave it up to his mom to destroy his manly pride with all her unappealing nicknames. Sehun could seriously die of embarrassment. "The usual; I'm just worn out. Football practice was tough and I fell quite a few times today," said the brunet attempting to come up with an excuse as to why he was limping and looking like an old, barely functioning car.

“I’m sorry to hear that, baby,” said the petite woman, lovingly patting her son’s cheek and carefully (albeit not painlessly) pulling her son by his neck to place a kiss on his forehead.

Yep, Cherise definitely knew how to kill whatever manly confidence he had managed to develop. Now that she had made him seem like anything but the man that was supposed to care for her, the brunet welcomed whatever embarrassment she was about to bring upon him in front of crush.

_Thanks, Ma. You are one hell of a mom._

Pressing her tiny hand against her son's cheek, the petite woman offered her son a genuine smile whilst the brunet leaned into her warmth. It was a stupid habit of his since he was a kid and now, at sixteen, he hadn't gotten rid of it. Cherise's warmth was comforting. To Sehun, all his worries were washed away as soon as his mother enveloped him in a suffocating embrace. She really knew how to make him feel like a kid all over again.

"Is that why you were limping?" Asked the petite woman as she checked the rest of her son's covered body for any other injuries. "Yes, but I'll be fine. I just have to lie down for a bit," said the sixteen-year-old whilst offering his mother a genuine smile; his blue eyes showing nothing other than sincerity to the woman standing before him. "Okay, baby. Go home and rest. Forget about chores today until you feel better, boo." The brunet's eyes widened in surprised because well frigging dang! He was excused from his chores and from going to work. Man, getting nearly killed by the football team wasn't so bad after all.

"Seriously? Remind me to get nearly killed by the football team more often. I will gladly take the pain if it means I get to lie down and sleep rather than completing my chores or working," said the brunet just to get playfully smacked by his mother seconds after.

Cherise's eyes suddenly shifted toward the smaller figure standing behind her son, blue eyes finally landing on the petit male whose eyes kept scanning every corner of the restaurant as if trying to find someone—not a surprise really, for he spent a lot of time at Sanctuary. The only difference was that he visited whenever Cherise wasn’t there; at night. Without wasting any second, the petite woman stood beside the brunet and glared at the sixteen-year-old for not introducing them. Getting the cue, Sehun forced himself to give her an awkward (or rather forced) smile whilst he let out an exasperated sigh.

What was he supposed to say anyway? That Luhan was Yifan's son? Technically true but she would never believe it, not to mention Luhan's existence was meant to be kept a secret from those outside Yifan's cycle of friends. Cherise...well, she wasn't exactly a friend. She was only the scary mama bear that would somehow find a way to kill the immortal if something were to happen to Sehun. And what about Luhan's age? Was he supposed to lie and say he was eleven? Because Luhan did look like a kid, but he would never be able to pull it off. And what would he tell her if they ever became anything other than friends?

Not like it would ever happen; his mother would _never_ accept that.

Awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck, the brunet proceeded to end his misery and welcomed whatever hell was about to come.

"Ma, this here," the brunet pointed at the petit male before he proceeded with his introduction, "is Luhan. He's Yifan's son." His mother's sudden gasp was enough for the brunet to know there were at least a thousand questions his mother was about to ask. And he'll be damned if he couldn't answer at least one of them.

"Sehun, stop playing with me," said the petite woman with an exasperated tone, obviously (and who could blame her anyway?) not buying anything. "I'm not! Luhan's is Yifan's son, ma," said the brunet nearly rolling his eyes at his mother's reaction. Seriously though, why did he have to show some strong evidence for her to believe anything he said? It wasn't so hard to believe that a grown man had a child. Simple.

"How old did Yifan say he is? Because he doesn't look any older than twenty! Twenty-three at most." Well, his mom sort of had a point there. Yifan didn't look old enough to have a child. In human terms at least, anyone would have thought he was still a college student or the heir to a wealthy company; anything but a father (and let's not even mention the father of an eleven-year-old boy). Even Cherise believed she looked older than the latter, and yet never had she imagined to be standing in front of his offspring.

Technically, not his blood-related offspring but those were details Sehun had left out (along with Yifan's real age).

"He never told you his age but he did mention he was much older than he looked. I'm pretty sure he's older than you, too," said the brunet trying to get side tracked so that his mom wouldn't ask him anymore questions. This, of course, didn't work. Why would it work? It was not like his mom was one to forget about her previous purpose and let Sehun off the hook. If Cherise were to ever do that (not question her son until she drives him to insanity), then he’d know right away that there’s definitely something off about his mother. Without saying much, the much smaller woman stretched her hand out for the little demon to shake, offering the tiny blond (albeit taller than her—by a few inches only—for sure) a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you, Luhan. I'm Cherise, Hunnie's mom."

Yeah...leave it up to his mom to call him by her weird nicknames when his friends were around. Like she had not embarrassed him enough in front of Luhan already. Then again, Luhan occasionally called him _“Sehunnie”_ and Sehun would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way the name seemed to easily rolled out of the little demon’s mouth.

But once again, that’s another story. Those were definitely his hormones talking.

Luhan stepped forward, kindly offering the human a genuine smile as they shook hands in the middle of the restaurant. Cherise was definitely pure hearted, selfless, and lovely (when she wasn't screaming at Sehun, Luhan assumed). He could tell how deeply she loved the brunet, probably enough to know that if Sehun were to die unexpectedly, Cherise would most likely follow him to the afterlife. Persons like the petite female in front of him were the reason why his akri protected humans so much. She was different. She was kind, friendly, and didn't judge a book by its cover.

Luhan already liked her and it was the first time he had talked to her _directly_. He had witnessed conversations between his akri and her, most of the time he was in his dragon tattoo shape somewhere in Yifan's body; enough, however, to know how _his daddy_ felt toward the petite woman. Yifan was never wrong. He was definitely right when he assumed she was someone worth protecting.

"How old are you, Luhan?" Sehun was back to rolling his eyes. Why did she always have to play that game? Was she also going to ask what school did he go to? Confirmation on what Yifan did for a living? Perhaps how many uncles and aunts does the boy have (if Chanyeol and the other Dark-Hunters even counted as such)? His mother was seriously too much sometimes. The little demon locked his eyes with the brunet, probably asking him if he should lie or tell her his real age. Yeah, Sehun was definitely not going to risk it. He didn't need his mom thinking that Luhan was another lunatic like Bubba or Mark.

"He's a year younger than me, Ma. I know, he looks much younger and the fact that he's short doesn't help my claim, but it's true." The brunet concluded as he crossed his arms to let his mom know it had been a final statement. The brunet then scrunched his face (rather forcibly if he had to admit) and pretended to be in pain—it wasn't really a lie but he was trying to exaggerate it, maybe that way his mother would finally let him go.

Oh, but how wrong could he possibly be.

"Luhan does look a little younger. I still cannot believe he's related to Yifan, boo. I mean, he doesn't look old enough to have a child his age," said the petite woman stepping forward to inspect the younger. She reached her hand close to the other's cheek, nearly touching his soft skin before realizing what she was about to do and immediately retreating it. Luhan bit his lower lip (rather cutely from Sehun's perspective) before he proceeded to reach for her hand and leading it to his cheek as if trying to appease her desire to make sure he was _indeed_ real. He was standing right in front of her and yet, the blonde didn't seem to believe it.

"Neither do you, Ms. Oh, and yet you have a son who’s a year older. Akri isn't as young as he looks. You can ask Chanyeol. They've known each other for a very long time!" said the tiny demon as he attempted to convince the woman. The way he talked reminded Sehun of the melody of a lullaby; definitely a very peculiar accent that was part of Luhan's odd speech.

"Akri?" _crap, crap, crap!_

"It means 'dad' in Greek, Ma. I really want to go home now. Am I allowed to leave?" The brunet seemed to be more than eager to leave. Luhan actually believed the other was in pain and didn't bother to contradict the human. Instead, he went to Sehun's side and helped the other stand properly. Not wasting any time, the brunet held onto the other's smaller body, successfully pretending to regain his balance with the other's help. Not happy with the brunet's answers but worried about his condition nonetheless, Cherise let out a sigh and cupped her son's face in the softness of her warm hands. She placed a kiss on the crown of his head and carefully stroked his brown locks. "Okay, baby. Go home and rest. Don't worry about your chores for today and wait for me to get home." She then turned to Luhan and offered the other a smile before she proceeded. "Thank you so much for helping him, Luhan. I am sorry you have to help someone that is twice your size and can't even walk properly to save his life."

And there she was again doing the thing she always did the best—embarrassing him to no end around his friends.

"No problem. I really like Sehun so it's okay," said the little demon returning the smile and proceeding to help the much taller boy toward the exit. Once outside, the brunet let out a sigh he didn't know had been holding, nearly forgetting the other's arms were still wrapped around him. Noticing the other's change of mood, the honey blond boy proceeded to chuckle at the other's unexpected change while Sehun gave him a questioning look. Not that Sehun actually minded but seriously, what was so funny to the little demon?

"Akri is right. Your mom is a very interesting person. She has so much love to give. And you? You're just like her, akri Sehun."

_Am I really? Am I as self-less as my mom? Am I as kind and considerate as she is? Am I as-_

"The simi doesn't lie. He knows you very well. Them humans are evil and mean and Luhan don't understand them much. But he knows Sehun very well and he knows he a good person. It why Luhan loves akri Sehun so much," said the little demon offering the semi-human a genuine smile before they came to an unexpected stop. Sehun was about to ask Luhan why did they suddenly come to a stop until he realized they were standing outside the condo. Sehun suddenly remembered how close Sanctuary was his home; suddenly remembering how close St. Richard's was also as close as Sanctuary. Damn it, he rarely spent any time with Luhan (at least when they were not involved in a fight). And whenever they did spent time together, it was never enough.

Sehun was certainly a lucky person.

"We're here. Do akri Sehun want to teleport to not go up all them stairs? The simi knows it will hurt." The other's unexpected pout did funny things to Sehun's poor heart. If things didn't stop, the brunet would most likely die from premature heart failure thanks to a certain honey blond haired demon. Fortunately for him, Luhan seemed to be oblivious to his effect on the brunet, instead checking their surroundings to see if it was safe to teleport or not. Luhan did have a point though. The stairs would probably kill Sehun. Had it been Jongin in the first place, he would have teleported them to his house in a heartbeat. Luhan at least had given him the choice.

Nodding at the smaller, the brunet made sure to keep his arm around the other's shoulders, immediately closing his eyes and visualizing the insides of his home—the living room since it was the closest to the front door. Unfortunately for Sehun, things didn't go as planned after they found themselves inside his home's bathroom. The brunet visibly died a bit on the inside after realizing the towels were a soft shade of pink. Those were definitely the towels Menyara had given his mom as present after they moved in to their new home. Leave it up to Sehun to embarrass himself further. As if his mom hadn't done a pretty good job at it earlier.

Jongin would probably laugh at him. Sehun had a lot of training to do. Last thing he needed was to accidentally involved himself in unnecessary situations if he didn't master teleporting.

Thankfully, Luhan didn't seem to mind. He kindly opened the door and helped the limping boy to the living room. He helped the brunet to sit on the couch whilst he went off to the kitchen and poured the brunet a glass of water before walking into the living room once again; finally sitting down beside the tired looking brunet. Sehun thanked his demon friend for the water and for his help, perhaps a bit embarrassed about the bathroom incident. What a great time for his powers to fail him. He would take zombies and demons any day over the embarrassment he had to go through in front of the smaller boy.

_Seriously though, all I need is for Bubba and Mark to walk through the door and mock me for having Luhan help me back home._

"Do akri Sehun want Luhan to help him with something else? Can the simi leave?"

_No, don't leave yet!_

"I think it's okay now. Thank you for everything, Lu. I'll send Chanyeol a message to let him know I'll see him tomorrow," said the brunet, once again offering the smaller demon a smile that the demon reciprocated almost immediately. The smaller demon stood up and proceeded to walk toward the door. Instead of walking out like he was supposed to, the honey blond demon came to an unexpected stop and turned to face the brunet.

Sehun could have sworn his heart stopped for a second after seeing Luhan fluttering his thick eyelashes at him and blinking innocently as if he had forgotten something. Another smile made its way to Luhan's lips as he skipped back to the couch where the brunet was still in place. Sitting beside the semi-human boy once again, the demon turned his body completely so that he would be facing the other properly. Sehun was about to ask if he had forgotten something, but before he had a chance to ask, Luhan's lips had been planted against his own; pink, soft, and plush lips finally pressed against the brunet's (most likely) chapped ones.

Had Sehun known the other was planning to kiss him, he would have applied some Vaseline a few days in advance to smoothen his lips a bit. He was completely taken back by the other's action, never once attempting to move or even trying to push the other away. He felt his heart fluttering at the feeling of the other's pretty lips against his own; the pretty pair of lips that were still in place and never once intended to move. They were simply pressed against his, eyes completely shut as if trying to capture every single second of the kiss. Sehun forgot how to breathe, completely mesmerized by the sight of the pretty demon and overwhelmed by the other's (unexpectedly odd, for he had never noticed it before) scent.

Mint-y Kind of, which came amazingly surprising considering the amount of food the little demon consumed.

And when the demon finally pulled himself away from the brunet (biting his lower lip rather cutely from Sehun's perspective), Sehun didn't know whether to ask for an explanation or to pull him close again and press their lips together for a second time. Luhan didn't even look flustered. He blinked innocently at the brunet as if he had not just taken the other by surprise.

"Akri Sehun smelled of that evil human girl from earlier. The simi didn't like it." Luhan then stood up and walked away from the brunet, slightly waving at the dumbfounded brunet that still remained motionless on the couch.

By the time the door was shut, Sehun was somehow able to finally breathe properly once again. He carefully touched his lips where the feel of the other's lips still remained, barely pressing his fingers against them as if afraid of the sudden warmth going away. After a few minutes, a sudden grin formed on his face, finally realizing that Luhan had indeed kissed him earlier. Furthermore, he had been the one to start the kiss without giving Sehun a chance to properly react.

By now, Sehun was more than sure that was he was _definitely_ crushing on the smaller demon and that was definitely _not_ a good thing.

Luhan had no idea that Sehun was the Malachai's offspring. He knew that Sehun was not entirely human, but he was certainly oblivious to the fact that he was the most wanted demon in the field. For instance, Sehun could imagine Yifan killing him if he were to find out that there was some sort of attraction between his demon and his friend. After all, Yifan did mention he would kill anyone who dared touching him. Let it be in a good way or a bad way, Sehun would die one way or the other.

And then there was Jongin. Sehun could certainly remember the way his best friend had made it clear to keep a low profile around Yifan; the God would most definitely destroy him on the spot.

_"Yifan is powerful. The only reason why I can keep my powers well-hidden is because of my nature, but he must never find out you're the Malachai. Luhan, however, knows you're not entirely human. You need to keep a certain distance from them, Sehun. Don't get too attached to any of the Dark Hunters, Luhan included."_

Lastly, his mother would certainly not accept Luhan. It was definitely not because Luhan was boy (those were details his mother couldn't care any less about) but simply because he had introduced the demon as Yifan's son. True, his mother adored Yifan and Chanyeol; Chanyeol for helping her work at Sanctuary and Yifan for always looking out after Sehun. She had told him many times to never mix his personal feelings with friendship, for they would always have a negative outcome at the end.

Cherise was wise despite being so young. At twenty-eight, she knew about life more than anyone else he knew (maybe as much as Bubba and Mark).

_"Hunnie, when you get older you'll understand everything I've taught you. Emotions are powerful. You have to learn how to control them unless you want to suffer. Learn to restrain them and keep them under control; never mix your personal feelings with your friendships, boo. A wrong move can cause you a lot of pain, solitude, and sometimes desperation."_

Sehun would be lying if he said he understood her words, but at this point he didn't want to understand them either. It was not like he was planning to have a heart-to-heart conversation with her about Luhan. Besides, she was against the idea of her son dating until he was at least fifty years old. Sehun was simply trying to analyze the possible outcomes of a relationship with Luhan.

Unfortunately for him, all of them seem to be negative.

_Man, this really sucks._

Sehun wasn't entirely wrong. It sucked not only because he didn't see a positive outcome, but also because he couldn't bring himself to change his mind. Because unfortunately for him, he liked the demon a little bit too much to regret what had just happened.

He liked Luhan a little bit too much to even dare to change his mind.

He liked Luhan a bit too much to even think about Jongin's warning or his mother's advice.

Sehun was doomed and he pretty much couldn't bring himself to care.

Grinning to himself once again, the brunet covered his face with his hands while he replayed the kiss they had shared previous moments ago in his head. He looked like an idiot just smiling to himself and covering his flustering face in the middle of the living room. Fortunately for him, he was too happy to care. Too excited to know that _maybe_ it wasn't unrequired love and too anxious to see the little demon again.

_Damn it. I'm doomed._


End file.
